


Happy Anniversary, Baby

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Baby boy!Changkyun, Blindfolds, Businessman Hyungwon, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One-Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Struggling music artist Changkyun, Sugar Daddy Hyungwon, Sugar baby changkyun, Sweet Moments, Tears/Crying, Teasing, gift-giving, loving relationship, messy sex, slight dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: It’s Hyungwon and Changkyun’s first anniversary, and they just want to spoil each other because they love each other so much.





	Happy Anniversary, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Just wanted to write happy couple Changkyun and Hyungwon. I hope the formatting doesn’t look like trash.

Changkyun always thought he was the luckiest person on the planet. Everything always seemed to turn out his way. But the luckiest he had ever felt was when one day the coffee shop had mixed up his order with Hyungwon’s giving them a chance to finally talk. Changkyun had been crushing on the handsome man in a business suit for a while since they always went to the same coffee shop every morning at the same time, although probably on their way to very different jobs. Hyungwon had to be a businessman, Changkyun had thought, because of his impeccably expensive suits and incredibly expensive briefcase. Changkyun, at the time, was a cashier at a local grocery store. He had liked the job, the bosses were nice and would be understanding when he asked off to perform whenever he managed to land a gig. 

But that was all in the past now. Changkyun only worked on his music now at Hyungwon’s insistence. “You’re so talented, baby,” he would say, “how about you don’t worry about working and focus on the music? I can pay for your living expenses, don’t worry about it.”

Changkyun has refused for a long time. He wasn’t about to be someone’s sugar baby. Didn’t want to have to explain that to his friends or his family (even though the idea secretly made him jittery, and he certainly wouldn’t tell anyone about how he masturbated thinking about it sometimes, no, he didn’t want to be a sugar baby, not one bit). 

Hyungwon didn’t let up though. Telling him he didn’t want a sugar baby at all, he wanted a goddamn boyfriend, and he wanted Changkyun to be that goddamn boyfriend. Changkyun had giggled and blushed and nodded, and they had been together ever since. 

But even if he wasn’t a sugar baby, he definitely still was Hyungwon’s baby. 

It didn’t take Hyungwon long at all to figure Changkyun out. Changkyun never admitted it out loud, never wanted to actually say it, but he didn’t have to. Hyungwon understood him better than anyone else had, and he never had to worry about Hyungwon judging him. 

Today in particular, on their anniversary, Changkyun felt happy and jittery and lucky. Hyungwon was at work at the firm, so Changkyun spent the day getting ready. He dressed up in Hyungwon’s favorite outfit for him. A pretty blue Maison Margiela suit (because black Armani is far too boring for  _ my baby _ ), a golden pin on the lapel (it makes your tan skin really stand out,  _ baby _ ), and the most expensive gold watch he could find in Hyungwon’s closet (what’s mine is yours, nothing’s off-limits to  _ my precious baby _ ). He was looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting everything to make sure he looked good when his phone rang. He picked it up and smiled when he saw Hyungwon’s picture on the screen. 

“Hey!” Changkyun said. 

“Hey, babe. I’m heading out now, are you ready?” 

“Yes, I am! Got your gift and everything.” He heard Hyungwon chuckle, breathy and happy, and it made Changkyun smile. 

“You know you didn’t have to get me a gift, babe. You’re enough.”

“But I wanted to! You always get me things, let me get you something for once,” Changkyun said as he stared at the red gift bag sitting on their dresser. 

“Okay okay. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

“Got it!”

“I love you. Happy anniversary,” Hyungwon said. Changkyun beamed, let the words fill him up with warmth and light and basked in it. 

“I love you too. Happy anniversary.”

+++

Changkyun sometimes found himself still in awe at how rich Hyungwon actually is. As he looked around the restaurant, he suddenly felt out of place again. He had always struggled, and sometimes he felt out of his depth with Hyungwon. But then Hyungwon squeezed his hand and put one finger under his chin, gently making him look up. “Hold your head up. I want to show off my beautiful baby to the world,” he whispered. Changkyun licked his lips and nodded. Hyungwon smiled at him before letting his hand drop back down. 

“Your table is right this way, sir,” the hostess said. Hyungwon followed after him, pulling Changkyun along after him. It was a corner booth that Hyungwon had reserved, secluded and private and far too large for just them. Hyungwon pushes Changkyun in front of him gently, and Changkyun slid in first, stopping in the middle of the booth. Hyungwon slid in after him, hooking a hand around Changkyun’s waist. The hostess smiled at them as she placed their menus in front of them and poured them water while explaining the specials and wine selection before leaving. 

“What are you in the mood for, baby?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun stared at the menu, pursing his lips to the side. Hyungwon smiled at the cute display. After a few seconds Changkyun turned to him, his eyes widening slightly. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

Hyungwon shook his head slightly but didn’t stop staring. Changkyun giggled nervously. He squeezed Hyungwon’s thigh. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” he asked. Hyungwon smiled brighter. “Nothing. You’re just cute,” Hyungwon answered. Changkyun’s eyes widened for a second before he laughed a little and looked back down at his menu, his cheeks starting to flush. Hyungwon laughed a little before kissing his cheek and turning back down to look at his own menu. 

“I wish they had beer on the menu instead of wine,” Changkyun said. 

“Do you want me to make them find you beer?”

“Please don’t. Wine is fine, I just like beer better.”

“You sure? I can make it happen,” Hyungwon said. 

“Positive. But which wine should I get?”

“I’ll order the wine for us. Just focus on what food you want.”

“There’s no prices on this menu,” Changkyun replied.

“And?”

“I don’t know how much it’ll cost.”

“Babe, please. Order whatever you want. I promise nothing is too expensive.” Hyungwon rubbed up and down Changkyun’s side. Changkyun bit his lip as he thought. 

“This soup sounds good. And this chicken dish,” Changkyun finally said, pointing it out on the menu. Hyungwon nodded, waving over a waiter. Hyungwon ordered for both of them, letting Changkyun quietly sip at his water and think about his gift. He had noticed that Hyungwon also had a gift bag, and it was making him nervous. His gift couldn’t be as extravagant as whatever Hyungwon had gotten him. After the waiter left, Hyungwon turned his attention back on Changkyun. 

“So how was your day today?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun leaned back into his arm. 

“Well, after you left I got some writing done.”

“Sounds very productive.”

“It was actually. What about you?”

“Well, actually, we found out we got the deal,” Hyungwon said with a smile. Changkyun’s eyes widened as he shoved at Hyungwon’s chest. 

“No way! And you waited until now to tell me? You should’ve said that when you called! That’s hugel. You were stressed for a month and a half negotiating and shit,” Changkyun said. Hyungwon laughed a little as he gently fixed Changkyun’s hair. 

“I was much more excited to see you tonight instead,” Hyungwon said simply. Changkyun’s jaw fell open a bit, his face starting to flush again. He always got flustered when Hyungwon acted all sweet. Hyungwon chuckled at his expression before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips, gentle, chaste, sweet. 

The rest of dinner was spent in close conversations and bites and sips of everything, Changkyun deciding he liked Hyungwon’s food better than his, Hyungwon switching their plates instantly even though Changkyun pretended to say no. Hyungwon ordered chocolate mousse and cheesecake for dessert which made Changkyun delighted because they were his favorites. 

It was mid-bite of the most delicious cheesecake Changkyun had ever had that Hyungwon dropped his gift bag on the table in front of Changkyun with a smile. Changkyun froze. 

“No, you have to open mine first,” Changkyun said quickly. 

“I gave mine to you first, so you open first.” 

Changkyun swallowed thickly. If he opened it first, he would instantly feel bad about his gift for Hyungwon. He knew it wasn’t good enough. He didn’t know how to tell Hyungwon that, though. Didn’t know how to refuse him. Hyungwon squeezed his thigh. 

“How about we open at the same time, then?” he suggested. Changkyun sighed out before nodding. He reached over and grabbed his gift, placing it in Hyungwon’s lap. Hyungwon smiled at him as Changkyun placed his own present in his lap. “On the count of three?” Hyungwon suggested. Changkyun nodded. 

“One, two, three.”

They both tore into their bag. Changkyun found a box of his favorite chocolates first, pulling it out and placing it gently on the table. Then he saw a big velvet box at the bottom. Changkyun took it out, hands already shaking. It looked like a jewelry box. Changkyun bit his lip, already wondering how much money Hyungwon had spent on him when he didn’t have to, when his love was enough. 

Then he popped open the box and was confused to find only a silver flash drive. Changkyun tilted his head as he plucked the flash drive out. It was inscribed on the other side:  _ For my baby, to remind him I love him.  _

Changkyun checked the bag and found the card. He opened it up. 

_ To my precious Changkyun,  _

_ I’ve never been very good with words. That’s always been your job. So I spent the last year collecting every song, every snippet of podcast, every little thing that reminded me of you. I hope somewhere in all of it, you can hear how I feel about you, baby.  _

_ I love you so much. _

_ Happy Anniversary, _

_ Hyungwon _

Changkyun’s lip wobbled. “H-Hyungwon,” he whispered. He wiped at his eyes before looking up at his boyfriend who was currently sitting there, staring down at his gift. Changkyun sniffed. Hyungwon just kept staring down at it, not moving. Changkyun felt panic clamber up his throat. He didn’t like it. Hyungwon didn’t like his gift. 

“I-I know it’s not much, b-but-“

“This is the best thing anyone has ever given me,” Hyungwon said softly. Changkyun made a noise somewhere high in his throat, and Hyungwon finally looked up at him. His eyes were tinged with tears as he brought the photobook Changkyun had given him close to his chest. 

“You like it?” Changkyun asked with a small smile. Hyungwon nodded, reaching out and pulling Changkyun close to him, his other hand still clutching his photobook at his chest. Changkyun buried his face in Hyungwon’s shoulder and let out a little happy laugh. Hyungwon peppered kisses to the top of Changkyun’s head. 

“So sweet to me. Always so sweet to me,” Hyungwon whispered. Changkyun wiggled a little in his grip, happiness filling him up from his toes to the places on his head that Hyungwon kept kissing. 

After a little while Hyungwon finally let Changkyun go, wiping at his face as he put his book back into the bag. He signaled for the check, sniffling a bit. “Did you like your gift? I forgot to ask,” he said with a laugh. 

“I love it. I can’t wait to listen to everything on it,” Changkyun replied. Hyungwon smiled. 

“Good. Thank you, baby.”

Changkyun beamed. He had never been happier. 

+++

Changkyun didn’t know what to expect when they got home. He had thought Hyungwon was going to be mushy and sweet and soft and gentle on the car ride home. He had just kept squeezing his hand as he drove, smiling down at him happily. But as soon as Changkyun put their gifts on the kitchen counter and turned around, he knew that wasn’t what was about to happen. Hyungwon was staring at him, his eyes fiery and  _ hungry _ . Changkyun licked his lips as Hyungwon closed the distance between them, placing his finger under his chin again like he did earlier. Changkyun’s whole body tensed as he looked up at him. 

“So beautiful. Precious baby. My pretty little baby,” Hyungwon whispered out. Changkyun bit his lip, the compliments making his chest feel hot. Hot and already overwhelmed, and only the tip of Hyungwon’s finger was touching him, and it already felt like that was the only place on his body that was real, that was here on earth while the rest of him floated around somewhere in the stratosphere.

“Always so good for me. You going to be good for me tonight, baby?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun nodded once, determined and ready. Hyungwon smiled before taking Changkyun’s hands and led him to the couch. 

Hyungwon pulled Changkyun into his lap, making him straddle him. Changkyun followed happily, his hands landing on Hyungwon’s shoulders. Hyungwon pulled his tie off with one hand, his other hand squeezing into Changkyun’s side as he leaned up and kissed Changkyun gently, easy, careful. 

Changkyun felt anticipation build up inside him. Hyungwon had a tell for how the night would go, although Changkyun would never tell him. Whenever Hyungwon was about to gently rock into him, make love to him so sweet Changkyun felt like he was made of honey, he would attack his lips like they would never see each other again, like he was desperate and needy and would never get to see him again, so he had to make it count. 

But when Hyungwon took his time, kissed him slow and sweet like he was savoring the taste of Changkyun’s lips, gentle like Changkyun was made of glass, Changkyun knew Hyungwon was planning on breaking him apart piece by piece before he lovingly put him back together again. 

Changkyun shivered even though he hadn’t even taken his suit jacket off. Hyungwon pulled away, eyes bright and pretty and so happy Changkyun couldn’t help but smile. 

“Close your eyes for me,” Hyungwon said. Changkyun did as he was told. Then he felt the fabric of Hyungwon’s tie wrap around his eyes and head. Hyungwon carefully tied his makeshift blindfold, pulling gently at the knot to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “That okay, baby?”

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun replied. He heard Hyungwon chuckle a little before he started nosing at Changkyun’s jaw. 

“You don’t need to be so formal tonight,” Hyungwon said. Changkyun bit his lip as Hyungwon started sucking a hickey onto his throat. 

Changkyun dug his fingers into Hyungwon’s shoulders, pulling at the fabric of his suit jacket. Changkyun hated that they were still clothed, wanted to be against Hyungwon, wanted to feel his skin against his. He tugged on the suit jacket a bit. Hyungwon pulled away and moved Changkyun’s hands down to his own thighs. Changkyun grabbed at his own pants, trying to stay still as he felt Hyungwon shift around. Then Hyungwon moved Changkyun’s hands back to his now bare shoulders before he started on another hickey on the other side of Changkyun’s throat. Changkyun squeezed at Hyungwon’s shoulders again, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips, wishing he could kiss it and mark it up like Hyungwon was doing to him right now.

Hyungwon swirled his tongue around the new mark he had made before kissing down the column of Changkyun’s throat. Then his lips pressed on the collar of his dress shirt, and Changkyun whined, impatient. 

“What shirt is this?” Hyungwon asked. “What?”

“The shirt,” Hyungwon said as he slid his fingers beneath Changkyun’s collar and pulled at it. Changkyun swallowed. 

“J-just one of the dress shirts you got me. I didn’t check.” 

Hyungwon hummed like he was thinking. Changkyun knew if he was just a tad closer he would be able to feel the vibrations of Hyungwon’s voice against his chest. “Take your jacket off,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun moves quickly, dropping the expensive suit jacket on the ground behind him, heard it fall with a plop on the rug beneath them. Changkyun fumbled to find the buttons on his shirt, but then Hyungwon grabbed his hands. 

“I only said your jacket, baby. So eager you got ahead of yourself,” Hyungwon teased. Changkyun pouted as he dropped his hands back on his shoulders. Then he felt his nicely tucked shirt get yanked out of his pants. He straightened his spine, trying to make it easier for him. He expected Hyungwon to start undressing him. He was ready for it. Aching for it. Instead, Hyungwon ran his hands up Changkyun’s clothed side, searching across the span of his chest until he felt the little nubs of his nipples beneath the fabric. Changkyun shivered, squeezed harder on Hyungwon’s shoulders. He heard Hyungwon chuckle, then he was pulled forward, and he felt something humid and hot press against his nipple. Changkyun grunted as Hyungwon mouthed at him, biting at him through his clothes, everything dulled because of the fabric, and Changkyun  _ hated  _ it. Hated being teased through his clothes like an awkward pubescent boy. He wanted to shove Hyungwon back, make him do this all again, but properly, undressed and close and not this. 

But he wanted to be good. He wanted to be so good for Hyungwon, and all he could do was dig his nails into Hyungwon’s skin and hope to God he’d get the message. Hyungwon pulled away, a quiet laugh still rumbling somewhere deep inside him. His fingers were warm as the ventured under Changkyun’s collar, traced around the dips of his collarbones and throat before finally moving down to pop open all the buttons of Changkyun’s shirt. 

Changkyun sighed out with relief, skin finally exposed, and Hyungwon’s fingers ghosting all over his chest and stomach before running up to his shoulders to push his shirt down his arms and onto the floor with a gentle flop. Everything went still for a moment, long enough for Changkyun to suck a breath in. 

Then everything shifted, Hyungwon pushing Changkyun down on the couch, his palms harsh against his skin, but his fingers somehow still gentle, barely even touching Changkyun. Changkyun yelped, his hands flailing for purchase, and then he felt Hyungwon settle himself between his legs. Hyungwon took Changkyun’s hands, placed them on his chest firmly before he started yanking off Changkyun’s pants. 

“H-hyungwon, I-i want.”

“Want what?”

Changkyun heard his pants hit the ground somewhere off next to him, felt Hyungwon sit up on his knees as he started to push his own pants off. He felt hot and disoriented and dizzy and he scratched at the skin beneath his fingers because he needed some type of direction, something real. He heard Hyungwon hiss, then Hyungwon yanked his hands away from him, gripping his wrists tightly. Changkyun whined. 

“Okay, come on. Sit up - that’s it, good. Hold onto me, we’re going to the bedroom,” Hyungwon said. Changkyun buried his face in Hyungwon’s shoulder, kissing at his skin as he felt himself get lifted up. He wrapped his legs around Hyungwon, feeling small and light and needy. He felt each step Hyungwon took rock through him, trying to keep count of them in his head, trying to figure out where in the house they were. 

Changkyun yelped again as he fell back onto the bed, the panic of falling making him jittery and feel even smaller, and he wanted Hyungwon so bad. He whined out, his hands grabbing around him, searching. 

“I’m here, baby, shhh,” Hyungwon said softly as his familiar fingers ghosted up Changkyun’s thighs. Everything fluttering in Changkyun stilled, his arms falling on the bed, limp. It was almost incredible how Hyungwon always knew how much pressure to put, so it never tickled, never made Changkyun fill with dread or panic. His voice on the other hand, his sleepy soft gentle voice felt like butterflies in Changkyun’s stomach. 

“I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen, okay?” Hyungwon said, fingers squeezing into the easy give of Changkyun’s thighs. 

“Okay,” Changkyun breathed out. He could feel his head starting to swim. 

“I’m going to make you into a mess. I’m going to make you come all over yourself over and over again. And you’re going to be as loud and messy as you want because I know that’s what you really want, right baby?” Hyungwon’s hands moved up Chankgyun’s thighs and grasped at his twitching cock, squeezing it gently in his hand. Changkyun moaned, his hands grasping at the sheets. 

“Wanna see it,” Changkyun said. He felt like he was begging. He heard Hyungwon click his tongue in his mouth, like he was thinking. 

“If you can hold it for two minutes while I do what I want, I’ll take the blindfold off.”

Changkyun bit his lip. He could still feel Hyungwon’s hand wrapped around him, unmoving, practically begging him to just rut up against the smooth palm against him, but he stayed still because he was  _ good, always so good.  _ But he didn’t know if he could do it. He already felt like he was on the edge. But Changkyun never backed down from a challenge. 

“And if I can’t?” he asked.

“Blindfold stays on, and I still make you into the prettiest little mess I’ve ever seen.” Changkyun licked his lips before he nodded. 

“Two minutes,” Changkyun said. He heard the pop of a cap, and Changkyun froze. “No, that’s not fair.”

“I said while I do what I want,” Hyungwon replied easily. Then cold and wet and slick oozed all over Changkyun’s groin, dripping down his cock and balls. Changkyun shook, the cold running up his spine as it slipped between his asscheeks. Hyungwon wrapped his fingers around Changkyun and squeezed before he started jerking him off, his eyes on their clock sitting on their nightstand. Changkyun tensed under him, his whole body tight and hard as he tried to keep it together. Hyungwon pursed his lips. He preferred it when Changkyun writhed and moved. 

Changkyun didn’t know whether he should try to take deep breaths or not. He didn’t think it would help. He felt like he might burn alive, turn to ash right there on their sheets. He could feel how tight his abdomen was. He tried not to think about Hyungwon’s slick and warm hands stroking at him, pace even and quick. Changkyun knew that if he just let himself give in, he would probably spill all over them in two flicks of Hyungwon’s wrist. But he wanted to be able to see Hyungwon’s face as he fell apart, wanted to see his smile and happiness and the way his lips curled around the words  _ baby, good, for me.  _ Wanted to see the moment when Hyungwon would slip and lose himself in the way Changkyun felt around him, all bliss and tight lips and scrunched up nose. 

He stayed still, his body shaking with the effort to keep him still. His abs spasming, his dick twitching in Hyungwon’s hand, he thought about the tantric sex cultist and how they trained themselves to orgasm without ejaculating, and he wondered how they put up with what felt like actual hell. He wanted to give in to how good it felt so bad, everything inside him screaming for it, aching to give in, wondering if maybe being blindfolded all night would be worth it if he could just let himself feel good for a few seconds and -

Hyungwon yanked off his blindfold with his free hand, moving his hand faster. He didn’t have to say a word. Changkyun let out the moan he had been holding in for two minutes, his body going limp, and then he came, hot and sticky all over his own stomach. He looked up at Hyungwon, saw the smile on his face, and Changkyun didn’t wonder about anything at all anymore. 

“You did so good, baby. I’m so impressed,” Hyungwon said before leaning down to kiss Changkyun. Changkyun smiled against his lips. Changkyun felt like a rubber band that had been stretched so thin it finally snapped. He was all limp and wiggly and relaxed. Hyungwon held his hips as they kissed, slow and sloppy, their lips meshing together. 

Changkyun let himself relax, his head getting fuzzy and floaty and empty. Hyungwon pulled away from him, licking his already wet lips as he did. He laughed at Changkyun’s dazed expression, and Changkyun giggled back. Hyungwon pushed himself up again, so he was kneeling between Changkyun’s thighs. He looked thoughtful as he ran his finger gently up the underside of Changkyun’s softening cock, eliciting a noise somewhere caught between a whine and a moan. 

“Still sensitive?” 

“Too sensitive,” Chankgyun said with a nod, trying to ignore the twitching interest of his dick. Hyungwon nodded, his hand slipping down to tug at Changkyun’s balls. Changkyun sucked in a breath, cold air coating his mouth and throat. Hyungwon hummed. 

“These sensitive too?” 

“Y-yes,” Changkyun whimpered out. Hyungwon hummed again, thoughtful. Then his fingers slipped further down until they were tapping against his entrance. Changkyun’s eyes widened. Hyungwon smirked. 

“Ah, so this isn’t too sensitive, then?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun shook his head slightly. “Good,” he said. Then he slipped his middle finger into Changkyun, watching as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Hyungwon pressed his finger in as far as it could reach, let it sit in his boyfriend until he relaxed again. Hyungwon dripped more lube onto his fingers before he slipped another finger in. Changkyun closed his eyes, let his head fall back. Hyungwon twisted his hand around for a moment, palm up, his fingers prodding and rubbing inside of him until Changkyun tensed again, his mouth falling open around a gasp. 

“That feel good, baby?” Hyungwon whispered. Changkyun nodded. “Words, baby, I want to hear your voice.”

“Y-yes. Feels so good, shit,” he answered, his tongue flicking across his lips. Hyungwon beamed as he crooked his fingers over that spot inside Changkyun, watched as it made shivers run up his spine, made his thighs twitch, made his dick start getting hard again. 

“When was the last time I made you come like this? Feels like it’s been a while,” Hyungwon mused. Changkyun kept biting at his lip, everything rolling over him in waves. He didn’t know if he could come like this right now. He still felt sated, empty, squeezed dry. But every move Hyungwon made made him shiver, made him feel like he was filling up again. He felt himself slipping between floating somewhere above himself and slamming into his body, everything feeling too much but too good. Hyungwon’s eyes never left Changkyun’s face, taking in all the emotions that flashed on it. 

“God, you’re so pretty. I wanna make you come again,” Hyungwon said, picking up his pace and pressure. Changkyun’s eyes rolled back in his head, a moan tripping over his tongue and teeth. He shook his head a bit, his eyes tearing up. 

“I don’t think -shit- I can,” Changkyun sputtered out. Hyungwon shushed him, pressing his fingers in, rubbing and grinding them over and over again against his prostate. Changkyun groaned, feeling everything be so fucking tight again like his skin had been shrunk around his body. “Oh, I think you can, baby. Look at you, so fucking hard for me.” Hyungwon ran his fingers up the underside of Changkyun’s cock, and Changkyun screamed, the little bit of friction enough to set him off. His brain was all static and white noise and  _ Hyungwon, God, oh my God, Hyungwon.  _  Hyungwon was honestly shocked, his hand grabbing around Changkyun’s dick to help him ride out his sudden orgasm. His other hand stilled, not wanting to be too harsh on his already trembling and overwhelmed boyfriend. He stared at the come splattered all over Changkyun’s stomach and chest, how it gathered in his bellybutton, how there were a few drops all the way up to his collarbones. He reached up and cupped Changkyun’s cheek, Changkyun leaning into it instantly, kissing at his palm like it was something holy. Chankgyun’s breath was hot and wet and desperate. 

Changkyun felt miniscule. Tiny.  _ Sticky, messy, disgusting _ . The whole universe seemed to close in around them, and he wanted Hyungwon, wanted him to look past how sweaty and messy and covered he was and fuck him anyway, tell him he was beautiful and that he loved him and call him  _ his baby _ . He wanted Hyungwon inside of him, feel how hard and big he got and suddenly it was a need. He pressed his open mouth against Hyungwon’s palm, whined because his tongue felt heavy and useless and words seemed like an impossible thing, and he needed Hyungwon, needed him so bad, needed him to just understand already and give in because Changkyun had been  _ so good for him.  _

“I got you, baby. I know, I know,” Hyungwon cooed, his hand squeezing Changkyun’s hip. He rubbed his thumb into the flesh there while his other hand went down to stroke at himself idly. 

“Hyuuungwoooon,” Changkyun whimpered out, his lips forming into a pout. Hyungwon laughed. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Need it.”

“You’re not too sensitive?”

Changkyun frantically shook his head, his hands grabbing at Hyungwon’s arms and squeezing them hard. “Please, please, please.”

“Alright, shhh, it’s okay,” Hyungwon said. He poured more lube over himself, stroked himself once or twice before pushing into Changkyun, watching Changkyun’s jaw fall open again, his back arching up off the bed. 

Changkyun loved how it burned and ached as he was stretched around Hyungwon’s cock even though his breath kept getting caught in the back of his throat. Changkyun didn’t let out a moan until Hyungwon’s hips pressed against the bottoms of his thighs and he felt so full and cared for, and when he opened his eyes Hyungwon was hovering over him, pushing his knees back against his chest. He felt his thighs get covered in his own come, and he wanted to complain, wanted to feel gross, but he couldn’t care because Hyungwon was rutting into him and everything was tingling. Everything was melting around them and the edges of everything were fraying into colors. 

“So good, you feel so good, Changkyun,” Hyungwon moaned out. Changkyun ran his hands up Hyungwon’s arms, felt at the smooth skin and taut muscle. Felt at the only thing that was real anymore. 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun whispered. And then their lips were crashing together and fireworks lit up behind Changkyun’s eyelids and he moaned against Hyungwon’s lips more than actually kissed back. Hyungwon’s tongue ran over his lips and teeth, and everything felt good because Hyungwon was inside him, and his dick was trapped between their bellies, and he was slick and sticky and shivering. Changkyun came again when he felt the explosion of warmth of Hyungwon’s come inside him and he could only mouth the words  _ I love you I love you I love you  _ against Hyungwon’s panting mouth. Hyungwon laid down on top of his boyfriend, not caring about the come and sweat and lube that coated them. Kissed at the tears streaking down Changkyun’s cheek from being so overwhelmed. He held Changkyun against him, stroking at the hair on the back of his head where he was cradling it, waiting for Changkyun to come back down to earth to him. He thought about how he would probably have to sit Changkyun down in the shower and wash him because he’ll be too weak-kneed and tired to do it himself. How Changkyun will whine and make grabby hands at him every second they weren’t touching. How Changkyun will want to curl up on top of him and bury his nose in his collarbone and sleep until noon the next day. Hyungwon smiled to himself, kissing at every bit of Changkyun’s face he could reach. 

“I love you so much, Changkyun. My beautiful baby boy. All mine,” Hyungwon whispered. Changkyun melted at his words, feeling light and giggly and almost high. He didn’t even care about the mess anymore because Hyungwon was holding him, and that was all he needed. 

”I love you, too Hyungwon. So so so much. Happy anniversary.”

Changkyun really was the luckiest man on earth 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you like it!   
> I don’t use it much, but follow me on twitter at @yikeslike, if you want updates.


End file.
